Behind Closed Doors: Getting Back
by minniekillz08
Summary: This is my First story, it involves Naruto characters, hidden secrets, betrayal, revenge and some relationships. Let me know what you think. This Story is on other sites.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry I'm still writing the story and my phone just keeps saving parts of it. I'm far from done. This note will be taken down when I am finished.**

*Sigh* It's Just a simple yes or no. 'why can't you make up your mind old man?' Akemi thought to herself impatiently. She counted to 10 then back to -10.

"Well, Ms. Haruno we do need help around here, I'm sure we can find some things for you to do around here. When can you start?" Old man Clarkson finally answered. He really wasn't old, probably in his mid 30s but no older than 35.

"Umm... If this means I have the job, then I can start as soon as possible . I mean when better to start than now... It is after all summer and i really need this job... soo... yeah anytime is good." Akemi replied as best as she could with her head thoughts still a mess.

Old man Clarkson chuckles at new employee. " Okay, alright, if you can start today" he paused just to make sure he was right and she nodded " I will introduce you to my daughter TenTen. Wait here while I go get her." He ups and leaves, leaving Akemi an opportunity to look around the medium size box office. Behind the desk on the wall is a window high view of the busy city. the desk was made of dark oak wood, with many papers stacked neatly upon the desk. On the very top sat her application with bold red letters that had a stamped APPROVE on it. Around his desk are multiple pictures that are arranged to a degree where the person sitting across the desk can't see the image. Looking back out the window Akemi notices that there are multiple filing cabinets arranged the office making the room seem smaller than what it is.

" Be nice, show her around. Help her if she needs it. _Work with her._ And come back at the end of the your shift to collect her schedule before closing..." Clarkson stopped outside with a distant look and continued to speak " Oh and make sure to tell me how she does on the floor, this is a big chance for you Ten-chan, think of it as a step forward to taking over the business and dealing with the people you hire... But of course til you go to college... wait no.. till you graduate college... *sniff* my baby girl is growing up... where did _all_ those years _go..."_ Mr. Clarkson went on and on.

 _"ALRIGHT ALREADY! "_ a younger feminine voice yelled " Dad...Dad!..DAD! Calm down... I'm still here you know" A huge sweat drop appeared on Akemi's head. ' Do I really need this job?... _Yes, yes you do_ .. No I don't... _Yes you do, for your sanity remember_ ,.. okay fine...oh shite I'm talking to my self again...

TenTen moves around her dad into the the office, shock clearly on her face upon looking at the new employee. Akemi raised a perfectly eyebrow. " Umm. Hello I'm Tenten. why don't we just go before my dad starts ranting again." She quickly grabs Akemi's hand and dashes out the door before her father could speak again. "Sorry about that, my dad tends to forget business when talking about the future. Anyway, why don't we introduce ourselves. I'll go first, you know my name, I'm about to be 17, I go to Konoha High. I like sports, cheerleading, my friends, my dad, and this store. I don't like fake people, some classes, spicy foods. My dream is to finish school go to college and take on the family business. I guess that's all really." Tenten finished her little speech as if she says the same thing over and over every day.

"Hello, my name is Akemi Haruno"

" About that... are you related to Sakura Haruno? How come she hasn't said anything about you? You have to meet all our friends."

" Okay Tenten, slow down. No one Knows because I asked her to keep quiet about me. I like my space okay..." Akemi put a stop on Tenten's question before trouble could start.

"Oh okay... Sorry, please continue." Tenten stopped. But that didn't stop the hundreds of question that popped into her head about this new girl. Is she just like her cousin? Why didn't Sakura say anything? Where has she been? Is she going to our school? So on and so on the questions just kept coming.

" Right.. Um.. I'm 16 too. I asked Sakura not to tell anyone about me because I'm not ready to meet new people and working keeps me and my mind busy. That's all." Tenten caught on quick that Akemi was nothing like her cousin and like to keep things to herself. But why? And thus more questions bombarded Tenten's mind. But she knew better and kept her mouth shut. maybe next time she saw Sakura she could talk to her. So far Akemi seemed shy and honest to Tenten yet very mysterious. Soon after Tenten took Akemi around and showed her the ropes of the job. In the few hours that both girls were on the floor doing different jobs Tenten found out that Akemi like almost the same songs as her. But not much else.

"Alrighty, that does it for today, why don't we go see my dad for your work schedule. _Maybe_ it's the same as mine" Tenten spoke as she closed shop and took her to the back office where her dad was. " Stay here please, I will be back in a few." Tenten said as she walked away.

'Great at least you got something done today.' Akemi then went back to her thoughts. *sigh* ' Wish you were both here mom, dad... I miss you tons.' She then started her deep breathing exercise ' I promise.. _no_.. ** _I WILL_** _make you both proud_.' as the last of her thoughts quickly left she kept on a stoic face as always.

"So dad besides not saying much, she is pretty cool. And I think this job can help her... So have you figured out her schedule... Wait at least tell me you did _some of it please_." Tenten finished her mini report.

"Hey, I resent that... hmph..." Tenten's dad continued " _Well Teny-chan,_ how about working same shifts and being her first friend here. That child is new here and probably doesn't know anyone from what I gather. I called her guardians to make sure she can work and they think this will be good for her. They were worried about her shutting herself from the world and think this will be good for her to make new friend and set her mind right." Tenten noticed that her dad was serious about this and before she could ask any questions her father spoke up again. " They didn't tell me anything TenTen, only that she lost both her parents and that she is lucky to be alive and to keep an eye on her. Now back to the matter at hands Ten-chan here is her schedule." And with that she knew she was dismissed.

"Alright dad, see you at home." With that she was gone and deep in her thoughts.

"Here you are, my father put us together" Akemi snapped out of her deep breathing to look at Tenten and accept her new work schedule.

"Thanks Tenten" She quickly looked over her schedule and saw she worked the early shift tomorrow. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

As she was leaving Tenten called out to her and offered her a ride home. After a few minutes of convincing Akemi both were on their way. Both girls exchanged numbers with promise of Tenten picking up Akemi for work the next day.

Chapter 1 is done.

Let me know what you think and how I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **AN: Sorry I'm still writing the story and my phone just keeps saving parts of it. I'm far from done. This note will be taken down when I am finished.**

Haruno House:

Akemi was dreading going _" home to her family."_ To face her cousin and uncle as well as her _"beloved"_ aunt, she just didn't want to be in the same house as them. Or rather she didn't want them in her house. It's not that she hated her cousin but the fact that she still had both of her parents and she was left orphaned in their care. Granted she had more than others but still she wish she still had her own family together. Other than not wanting to be in her own home she was okay not perfect but okay none the less.

The house held many secrets that none other knew but her. Yet such information could drive anyone insane. And for now all secrets will remain hidden, til the right time. Akemi didn't like to think much about the past and constantly found ways to keep herself busy.

" Where's Akemi Ka-san!?" Sakura all but yelled upon entering her home.

" At the mall sweetheart. She should be home soon, remember to be nice to her!" Sakuma yelled back to her daughter from the kitchen where she was making dinner for the family.

Not three minutes later did Daisuke Haruno, Sakura's father and brother of Akemi's dad step into the house. Followed by Akemi who went straight up to her room without sparing a glance at any of one of her family. In doing so she didn't see the hurt looks of both her uncle and cousin.

Sakura wanted to know how her cousins day went as she had briefly spoken to her the night before. After a few moments of being lost in thought Sakura made her way to her cousin's room hoping she would be willing to spend a few minutes with her talking. Already at her cousin's door she knocked two times " Can I come in?" nothing was heard... After a few more knockings " **Alright that's it! I'M COMING IN!"** Sakura barged into Akemi's room only to realize said girl was sitting on her window sill listening to music with her headphones in. To Sakura Akemi had a far away look, with her knees brought up to her chest, with her arms around them and her chin placed on top of her knees. Looking back up Sakura slowly and gently removes her cousins headphones " Soo... how'd it go?" She knew it was hard for her cousin but made it part of her goal to help her in any way possible.

Akemi sighed and kept her stoic face on still looking out the window. " I got the job, I started today and work tomorrow." Slowly at least making the effort to look at her cousin she continued " It kept both my mind and me busy."

Sakura mentally sighed at her cousin's monotone voice. ' **At least she replied back to you and look at that... she looked at you... Be happy.'** Inner Sakura replied. Sakura not wanting the small conversation to end " Soo.. did ya meet anyone?" Sakura stopped herself from asking more questions as to not have her cousin push her away.

"Yes." Simple and to the point.

To which Sakura changed topic as to keep her cousin talking. " I met up with some friends of mine today.. Umm, I..we..we went to the movies then the park for a small picnic. TenTen one of my friends she wasn't there 'cause she worked today. Soo.. yeahh, my day was good. Hopefully you get to meet them soon. Only if you want that is... " Sakura quickly said the last part as to not pressure her cousin into meeting her friends.

With a perfectly raised eyebrow Akemi only said one word " Maybe." And thus Sakura knew that was the end of their conversation. But at least it was more than any other day when she would ignore the world.

Chapter 2 is Done.

Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I'm still writing the story and my phone just keeps saving parts of it. I'm far from done. This note will be taken down when I am finished.**

Akemi was up bright and early getting done with her morning routine. She waited patiently for Tenten to pick her up for work. This routine has been going on for the past two weeks. The horn of Tenten's car could be heard all around the block as she stopped in front of the Haruno household. Quickly Akemi grabbed her bag and phone and left the house without one word to any other family member. Granted none of them were awake since they all like to sleep in. By far the only person to talk to Akemi was Sakura and that was a few words at most but you could tell that Akemi was at least trying to let cousin in her life.

"Morning Tenten, I trust you slept well." Akemi sharp as knife greeted Tenten with a smirk on her face knowing full well how Tenten hated early morning traffic, even though they are both early morning birds.

"Sup _Emi_ " Tenten greeted back knowing how Akemi hated nicknames used on her. But was lucky enough that she is the only one allowed to call her that. Both girls were quiet the on the way to work. But as soon as they got to the store Tenten spoke up again. " Are ya ready for another boring day at work? We have to restock the store first. Oh and before I forget you're joinin' me on the floor today... No ifs and/or buts today. Zac called in sick _again_ and Leon can't make it... _Soo_ you're stuck with me on the floor and dad's got the back."

'Great just what I needed... more annoying people to deal with at work today... **and this time it's strangers and not co-workers.'** Akemi gave a mental sigh at how her day was already starting off and she hasn't even started working yet.

" Hey guys!" Naruto yelled as he ran to his friends. "Lets do something today... who wants to eat Ramen?" The group sweatdropped at his love for ramen.

"Hn. Dobe" Sasuke spoke up while Shikamaru, Neji, Shino,Kiba, Choji all sighed at what was to come next.

"Shut up Teme!"

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Ino shouted at them as the girls just watch on.

"Ano.. we can go to the mall... um only if you guys want" Hinata said in a small voice. And off the group went to the mall. A few minutes before reaching the mall Hinata spoke up again asking if they could visit their hard working friend Tenten. Sakura wondered if her friends would accidentally bump into her cousin as she didn't know what store she worked in, only that she worked in the mall.

Akemi already bored out of her mind at the slow morning decided to make things interesting with Tenten. Both girls agreed to a game on who could get their customer to buy the most items they could convince them to buy and see who would get the most numbers from guys shopping.

" Naruto SHUT UP!" Sakura was ready to beat Naruto to a bloody pulp.

" Tch. Dobe" Sasuke knew all the right buttons to push to rile up Naruto.

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I SHUT YOU UP MYSELF" Ino growled through her teeth. She was reaching her breaking point. "Jeeze you..." Ino stopped when she heard a beautiful tinkling laugh. The kind that remind you of a fairies laugh. Looking to the source of such laughter was a girl around their age. She wasn't as tall as the rest of the girls and would make easily the shortest of the group. Ino sighed she has to admit the girl was pretty in her own way. With curves that would make even a supermodel jealous of her. She wore a white long sleeved crop top, blue fitted jeans and jordans. Her hair was black with Pink natural highlight so it seemed and down with natural curves that reached her lower back. Her face was perfect with only a little bit of eyeliner and mascara. She had high cheekbones and perfect rose pink plump lips. All in all this girl is beautiful like a work of art or a fallen angel of heaven. Before the girls could notice the guys had gotten ahold of themselfs.

" Hey guys, What are you guys doin' here?" Tenten called as she was finished with a customer and put away the piece of paper given to her by the guy she had just tended to. With a dazzling smile sent to her customer she walked back to her friends. But this didn't go unnoticed by Neji who has had an eye on her since he spotted her when they walked into the store. He had quickly noticed the flirting and was becoming enraged. As she reached them Neji had just decided to ignore her. Tenten was hurt and confused by the way he was acting but put aside as she greeted the rest of her friends.

Chapter 3.1 is done

part 2 comes out tomorrow, hopefully ( or later today)...

Let me know what you think.


End file.
